Distant Fields
by Funka Tokio
Summary: "Aku akan selalu ada sini untukmu. Meskipun aku hanyalah segelintir eksistensi kecil di matamu." Cerita jelek yang baru buatan saya. Mohon kritik sarannya. Kasih bumbu dikit juga nggak apa-apa,kok.


**Distant Fields**

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc.

**Warning:** typo, tata bahasa yang buruk, cerita yang terasa hambar ketika dibaca, alur kecepatan. Pokoknya yang jelek-jelek dah.

**Special thanks: **Untuk kalian yang mau membaca cerita jelek buatanku. Terimakasih banyak.

* * *

Masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu.

Manusia tetaplah manusia.

Mereka tidak akan bisa mengubah masa lalu. Sekalipun nyawa sebagai taruhannya, mereka justru akan kehilangan masa depannya.

Apakah itu benar?

Kalau memang ada sihir seperti itu di dunia ini, tidak apa jika aku harus kehilangan seluruh masa depanku. Aku hanya ingin waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk terus bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

Senyumanmu yang manis, tawamu yang bagaikan kicauan burung, dan tatapanmu yang sendu setiap melihat ke arah langit.

Tahukah kau, aku selalu menderita setiap aku mengingatnya.

Membuatku selalu ingin merubah masa lalu. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, sekalipun aku harus menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu.

Aku mencintaimu. Selalu, selalu mencintaimu.

* * *

Suara lalu lalang orang di stasiun pagi ini terdengar sangat ramai. Jauh lebih ramai dari hari-hari biasanya. Kaki ini benar-benar harus berjuang diantara desakan penumpang hanya untuk melangkah mendekati peron terdekat.

Mereka saling bergerombol dan berbisik dengan orang di sampingnya. Seolah-olah sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sedang 'panas' dikalangan penggosip. Atau memang benar begitu?

Ah, masa bodoh dengan mereka.

Di antara deretan kursi di kereta, tampak seorang pemuda sedang duduk sambil membaca buku. Mengacuhkan keramaian dunia di sekelilingnya dengan sebuah headphone dan lagu yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

Mata azure pemuda itu terbingkai sebuah kacamata. Menutupi keindahan yang terpancar dari matanya.

Dia menghela nafas perlahan dengan berat.

Kereta yang ditumpanginya sudah sampai di tujuan. Pemuda itu bergegas melangkah keluar kereta. Matanya terus mengamati orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Hei, hei. Kau tahu, Miku akan mengadakan konser lagi loh. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget saat mendengar nama gadis itu disebut. Pandangannya teralihkan ke arah segerombolan siswi SMA yang sedang bergosip di dekat pintu peron.

"Hee, benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus! Bagaimana kalau kita menonton konsernya!"

"Konser lagi?"

Pemuda itu berkata lirih. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah poster besar yang tertempel di tiang-tiang stasiun. Bahkan beberapa ada yang di gantung di langit-langit.

"Miku.. ya?"

Matanya menatap poster itu lekat. Seorang gadis berambut teal yang di ikat dua tampak tersenyum bak seorang malaikat. Tatapannya tampak begitu sendu. Seolah-olah menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Mengikat mereka ke dalam pesona tak terelakkan.

"Mereka tidak bisa memahamimu, Miku. Mereka hanya terikat oleh perasaan mereka sendiri."

Tangannya meraih sebuah poster yang hampir lepas. Menempelkannya kembali dengan rapi di dinding. Mata azure itu hanya bisa menatap lemah ke arah poster. Perasaan di dalam dirinya sedang berkecamuk.

Langkah kakinya yang lebar bergegas pergi menjauh dari sana. Tujuannya saat ini hanya rumah, lebih tepatnya, kamar pribadinya. Tempat dimana dia bisa menenangkan perasaannya yang berkecamuk.

* * *

Perlihatkan padaku. Perlihatkan padaku apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Miku. Aku yakin, aku bisa membayangkannya. Kalau kau merasa kesepian bukan? Perasaan sepi dimana dirimu merasa lebih baik mati? Perasaan sepi yang muncul di balik 'pintu' yang membatasi kita.

"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Mata azure itu tertutup rapat. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga matahari, sebuah simbol dari keberadaan gadis itu dalam kehidupannya.

"Aku tidak peduli Miku. Aku tidak peduli seperti apa kau di masa depan. Aku tidak peduli sejauh apa kau berubah. Aku tidak peduli dengan kenyataan yang kau sembunyikan selama ini. Aku tetap tidak akan tergoyahkan."

Pemuda itu menutup matanya kembali. Pikirannya terbawa kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana dia masih bisa berdiri di samping gadis itu.

Mata azure yang sama dengan miliknya. Tingkah lakunya yang selalu ceria dan energik. Begitu pula dengan keteguhan hatinya saat mendekati pemuda itu. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Kau sangat kejam Miku. Kau yang paling kejam setelah semua ini. Meskipun kita dulu selalu bersama. Selalu berbagi setiap hal yang kita miliki. Tapi aku tahu, hal itu tetap tidak akan membantu sama sekali. 60 triliun orang di dunia ini, sudah terlanjur terjebak dalam pesonamu yang telah menjadi candu."

* * *

Tunjukkan padaku segalanya, Miku.

Ketika kau memakai sebuah pakaian maid dengan apron yang sangat serasi dengan dirimu. Sebuah telinga kucing tampak mempermanis penampilanmu. Apalagi dengan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahmu yang tampak malu-malu.

"Ahh.. Kau memang cantik."

Sebuah helaan nafas yang terasa berat keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Matanya terus terpaku ke arah layar yang sedang menampilkan seorang gadis teal dengan pakaian maid dan telinga kucing. Di pelukannya saat ini tampak sebuah buket bunga matahari yang masih segar.

Jemarinya berusaha menyentuh gadis itu. Akan tetapi, dia cukup sadar. Dunia mereka sudah terpisah oleh 'pintu' ini. Tangannya, tidak mungkin lagi bisa meraih gadis itu.

"Tidak peduli pakaian apa yang kau kenakan. Kau selalu tampak cantik, Miku."

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah kesakitan pemuda itu. Dia terus menatap layar televisinya, tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun dari hadapan benda berbingkai itu.

Wajahnya semakin dekat, dan ciuman tak tersampaikan itu terjadi lagi. Selalu dan selalu. Meskipun pemuda itu selalu melakukannya. Dia sangat sadar, ciuman itu tidak akan pernah sampai pada sang gadis.

Karena mata mereka, tidak akan pernah saling bertemu lagi seperti dulu.

* * *

Pemuda itu bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kisah tentang mereka berdua di masa lalu. Dimana mereka masih saling berbagi kebahagian bersama.

Saat-saat dimana mereka saling bertukar buku dengan surat rahasia di dalamnya, mendengarkan musik bersama-sama di saat mereka sempat, hingga hubungan mereka yang menjadi jauh lebih jelas.

Pemuda itu sangat suka saat dimana dia tidur di pangkuan sang gadis sambil menikmati lantunan melodi yang dinyanyikannya.

Ingatannya masih segar, saat dimana dia mendapatkan kabar gembira dari sang gadis. Jalan yang ingin di tempuhnya sekarang sudah terbentang luas. Pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum menatap lembaran kertas dalam genggamannya. Sekalipun hatinya tersakiti. Sangat, sangat tersakiti.

Wajah gadis yang disayanginya tampak kesakitan melihat senyuman itu. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia menggenggam jari jemari sang pemuda. Menumpahkan kepedihan dan tangisannya dalam pelukan si pemuda.

Tapi kini, pelukan pemuda itu sudah kosong. Tidak ada lagi sosok gadis teal yang sangat disayanginya.

* * *

Mata gadis itu kini hanya terfokus pada satu jalan saja. Dia sudah tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi. Sekalipun sosok pemuda di masa lalunya selalu berdoa agar mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

Agar mereka masih bisa saling berbagi perasaan. Baik itu suka maupun duka. Walaupun kisah itu hanya berisi duka semata, tapi tidak apa-apa. Asalkan dia masih bisa bertemu gadisnya lagi.

Keinginan itu terkabulkan.

Akhirnya, kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang sangat kau cintai itu. Di antara hiruk pikuk penonton yang sedang menikmati konser, kau berdiri disana. Dengan sebuah buket bunga matahari dalam genggamanmu.

Pandangan kalian saling bertemu dan di saat itu pula, waktu seolah berusaha memisahkan kalian berdua. Memberikan jeda yang menurutmu sangatlah berharga.

"Aku ingin menyentuhnya! Aku ingin menyentuhnya lebih lama lagi! Aku ingin menyentuh telapak tanganmu yang hangat dan lembut itu."

Akan tetapi, benang merah itu telah terputus.

* * *

Aku bisa membayangkannya, betapa kau merasa kesepian seorang diri. Di depan pintu baru yang telah kau ciptakan itu. Pintu yang sudah memisahkan kita sedemikian jauhnya.

Apakah kau merasa lebih baik mati? Kau merasakannya lagi?

Meskipun begitu, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Tidak peduli seperti apa dirimu di masa depan nanti. Tidak peduli sejauh mana kau akan berubah, aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hei, aku ada disini."

Pemuda itu meraih layar televisinya yang begitu dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan sejauh apa dia terluka. Sangat, sangat tersakiti. Seperti kelopak bunga mataharinya yang layu dan berjatuhan.

Meskipun eksistensi pemuda itu sangatlah kecil dihadapan sang gadis. Meskipun jika itu adalah kesalahan gadis itu sendiri yang sudah membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Meskipun hal itu serasa sangat menusuk perasaan pemuda itu. Tapi, perasaannya untuk sang gadis tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Aku akan tetap di sini untukmu, Miku."

Dengan segenap perasaanku untukmu Miku. Aku,Mikuo, akan selalu ada untukmu.

* * *

**a.n:**

akhirnya, cerita jelekku yang baru selesai dibuat,  
aku nggak nyangka, pembuatan cerita ini hanya butuh waktu beberapa jam saja.

aku ulangi, BEBERAPA JAM SAJA!

oke, abaikan caps lock diatas. tapi jujur, itu cuma BEBERAPA JAM saja!

jadi, menurutku, cerita ini jeleknya nggak ketulungan.  
maafkan orang dengan imajinasi yang rendah ini.

soal tokohnya, aku mengambil duo Hatsune.  
Soalnya cocok,sih. Sama-sama Hatsune tapi yang terkenal hanya satu.  
maafkan aku Mikuo. Aku tetap setia jadi fansmu,kok! X3

Nah, mungkin segitu saja.  
Ah, jangan sungkan memberi kritik dan saran.  
Di jelek-jelekkan juga tidak apa,kok. Soalnya aku yakin, ceritaku pasti jelek. TwT)b


End file.
